Minor Fictional Non-Human Characters in Worldwar
This article is for minor non-human characters in the Worldwar franchise. For the list containing the non-human characters, see Minor Fictional Human Characters in Worldwar This article lists the various minor fictional non-human characters who appear in the Worldwar franchise. The list predominantly made up of members of the Race, although other aliens are contained here as well. These characters are identified by name, but play at best a peripheral role in the series. Most were simply mentioned or had a very brief, unimportant speaking role that did not impact the plot, and never appeared again. Aaatos (StB) Aaatos was a Intelligence officer based in Florida during the invasion of Tosev 3. Chook (StB) Small-Unit Group Leader Chook was a junior infantry officer in the Race's Conquest Fleet during their 1942 invasion. When a general ceasefire was called in 1944, Chook - then in the vicinity of Fall Creek, Illinois - met with Second Lieutenant Mutt Daniels and Sergeant Herman Muldoon to negotiate a truce. Chook, who was fairly fluent in English, expressed a grudging respect for the Tosevites' tenacious fighting, which they fully reciprocated. Chook went as far as to say that, in a way he felt he had more in common with his Tosevite adversaries than with his own High Brass back of the line, a feeling the two Tosevites also shared.Striking the Balance, pgs. 351-353. When the Peace of Cairo led to the Race's forces being pulled out of the United States, Chook went to say goodbye to Daniels and Muldoon, and they spent a pleasant evening hour speaking at the Tosevites' fire. Daniels told Chook of his pre-war career as a baseball coach, which he considered resuming. Chook, who had witnessed American Tosevites' passion for baseball, appreciated that guiding a team for such a game was skilled work. For himself, Chook looked forward to continued fighting with Tosevites in locations not covered by the Peace of Cairo - having no other profession than a soldier. During the conversation, Chook disclosed to the two Tosevites that in normal times Home had no army whatsoever - the Race feeling that such was a useless expense since the planet was unified tens of thousands of years in the past and there was no one to pose a threat - and that soldiers were trained and weapons constructed only on the rare occasions when an Emperor decreed a Soldiers' Time in preparation for conquering a new planet. Chook had no hesitation about disclosing this information and no idea that he might be betraying a vital secret and exposing the Race's vulnerable spot - since, at the time, neither the Race not the Tosevites conceived of the idea that Tosevites might eventaully be able to construct starships and reach Home. In fact, Sam Yeager - one of the baseball players formerly trained by Daniels - would eventually land on Home, though neither Chook nor Daniels would ever know it.Ibid., pgs. 473-476. Ekretkan (UtB) Ekretkan (d. 1943) was an infantrymale of the Race's Conquest Fleet at Tosev 3. He took part in the Race's invasion of Britain, where he was killed in a poison gas attack. Before dying, he was interrogated by Moishe Russie and David Goldfarb. When Ekretkan learned that there was no cure for his poisoned condition, he begged Goldfarb to kill him. After Ekretkan died, Russie rummaged through his belongings and equipment. Upon finding a couple of photos, Russie concluded that the Race did not have a family life, emphasizing friendship and worshiping their emperor (who served as something of a parent) to help stave off what would otherwise have been a lonely existence.Upsetting the Balance, pgs. 166-167, PB. Elifrim (UtB) Elifrim was a male of the Race. He commanded a killercraft base in France during the Race Invasion of Tosev 3.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 174, PB. Elifrim discussed the Race's invasion of Britain with Teerts. After hearing the reports from Teerts about British planes flying curiously low and seemingly unnoticed by the Race killercraft, Elifrim informed Teerts that the planes were radio-controlled and that the British had been tricking the killercraft into depleting their anti-aircraft missiles. This tactic forced the Race to abandon its air-superiority in the northern pocket in Britain, leaving Race ground forces without air support.Ibid., pgs. 263-264. Erewlo (ItB) Subleader Erewlo of the communication section was the one who informed Atvar that strange radio signal were picked up from Tosev 3 and therefore the technological level was much more advance than expected. He was apparently nervous about telling Atvar the news.In the Balance, pg. 4, PB. Essaff (StB) Essaff was a guard and interpreter stationed in Peking. Facaros (HB) Facaros was the Senior Planner of the Ministry of Transportation, which oversaw ordinary spaceflight. It was also the agency most responsible for the Race's military matters. He informed Atvar that the Ministry had learned that the United States had launched a starship which was destined for Home. Facaros had asked Atvar to undergo cold sleep to await for the ship's arrival and even was willing to pay him for his co-operation. In the end, Facaros reluctantly agreed to certain demands to gaining Atvar's involvement with the Tosevites.Homeward Bound, pgs. 41-44, pb. Feneress (ItB) Feneress was a shiplord of the Race's Conquest Fleet. He was part of Straha's faction. During debriefing after the Race's invasion of Tosev 3, Fenress asked several questions about the nature of the "not-empires" of Tosev 3.In the Balance, 175-176. He realized out loud that the Fleet was insufficiently supplied for the conquest of an industrialized planet.Ibid., pg. 179. Forssis (TtB) Forssis was a landcruiser gunner in the Race's Conquest Fleet. Shortly after the Race invaded Tosev 3 in 1942, Forssis served in France, until the area was deemed pacified. He was moved to the Soviet Union. He was returned to France the following year, when German forces again gained a toe-hold in France. Ussmak briefly served with Forssis in France in 1943.Tilting the Balance, pgs. 25-26, PB. Fsseffel Gatemp (HB) Gatemp was a zisuili farmer. He instructed Karen Yeager in riding eppori.Homeward Bound, pg. 219. Gazzim (Stb) Gazzim was one of the males of the Race that participated and supported Ussmak's rebellion. After the mutineers surrendered to the Soviets, Gazzim acted as an interpreter for Ussmak and their human handlers.Striking the Balance, pgs. 101-105. When tempted with ginger, Gazzim and Ussmak took the opportunity to kill their interrogater Boris Lidov. Gazzim was shortly killed in retaliation and Ussmak re-captured.Ibid., pgs. 188-191. Gnik (ItB) Gnik was a Race commander who controlled forces in Fiat, Indiana. Gnik interrogated Jens Larssen, who was passing through Fiat when he was stopped by a Race patrol.In the Balance, pgs. 323-324. Larssen was imprisoned in Fiat's local church. Gnik interrogated Larssen twice. During the second interrogation, Gnik gave Larssen a truth serum, but the drug proved useless.Ibid., pgs. 395-397. Gnik, believing that Larssen didn't pose a threat, allowed him to go on his way.Ibid., pgs. 397-398. Hashshett (SC) Hashshett was a communication officer who monitored space traffic over Tosev 3. He grew acquainted with American aerospace pilot Glen Johnson. Hassov (ItB) Hassov was a shiplord of the Race's Conquest Fleet. During a debriefing early in the invasion of Tosev 3, Fleetlord Atvar explained how the system of "snout-counting" used by the United States had even extended to American POWs in the Race's custody. When Hassov asked how competent the representatives the POWs selected under these circumstances, Atvar conceded they were no better or worse than representatives from other non-democratic countries.In the Balance, pg. 178. Henrep (HB) Henrep was a Medium Spaceship Commander of the Race whose command was the orbital spaceship Horned Akiss. Henrep's ship was deployed to guard against any aggression on the part of the American starship Admiral Peary when that ship arrived in the Tau Ceti system carrying nuclear missiles and began orbiting Home. The Horned Akiss had several exchanges with the Tosevite crew, most of them in the interest of establishing bonds of friendship between the two governments (though the Tosevites took advantage of some of these meetings to flood the black market with ginger). However, Henrep was a dour sort who saw little use to these exchanges--not at all unlike his American counterpart, Charles Healey.Homeward Bound, pgs. 182-183. Herrep (HB) Herrep was the longtime Protocol Master.Homeward Bound, pg. 120. He was responsible for obtaining an audience for the American ambassador to Home before the 37th Emperor Risson. This process was unusual and involved a great deal of research. The last such ceremonial audience had taken place prior to Home's unification, and any materials relating to the topic had never been entered into a computer database, requiring careful reading and review. Moreover, the written language was antiquated, making interpretation difficult. Further complicating the matter was Herrep's personal distaste for the unprecedented idea of dealing with representatives from a "not-empire". Atvar convinced Herrep to treat the Americans as he would an empire, and that it was in the interests of both the Race and the Americans to do so. Herrep wondered about the sort of precedent he was setting given that other "not-empires" would be seeking audience with the Emperor as well.Ibid. pgs. 279-283. Herrep escorted Sam Yeager to the Emperor personally. He confided in Yeager that he'd found researching the whole issue endlessly fascinating. After Yeager left the Emperor, Herrep congratulated him on his performance.Ibid., pgs. 296-304. Hessef (TtB) Hessef was Race landcruiser commander. He was part of the Conquest Fleet that invaded Tosev 3 in 1942. Hessef logged an excellent record while serving in Spain.Tilting the Balance, pg. 29. After Spain was subdued, Hessef and his gunner, Tvenkel, were transferred to Besançon, France. Thanks to the boredom of down-time between combat, Hessef and Tvenkel both became ginger-tasters.Ibid., pg. 31. In 1943, Ussmak was assigned to drive Hessef's landcruiser. Ussmak had also developed a ginger-addiction prior to arriving in France.Ibid. Hessef and Tvenkel tended to taste before combat. Consequently, they were prone to being cocky and reckless when they entered a battle.Ibid, see, e.g., pg. 104-106. Ussmak refrained. He grew frustrated with how incompetent Hessef was under the influence.See, e.g., pg. 303. After ginger-tasting led to a near-disaster, Ussmak informed intelligence officer Drefsab of Hessef and Tvenkel's ginger tasting.Ibid., pg. 307. Hessef was relieved from duty and arrested.Ibid. pg. 308. Hetto Hisslef Horrep (ItB, UtB) Horrep was shiplord of the 29th Emperor Jevon, part of the Race's Conquest Fleet at Tosev 3. Horrep commanded Race forces near St. Louis, Missouri in the United States, where his ship landed in late 1943.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 54. Horrep was a political ally of StrahaIn the Balance, pg. 312, PB. After a motion to remove Atvar from his position for incompetence failed, Straha used the guise of a conference with Horrep to travel to the United States and defect to its government.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 54-55. Hossad (UtB) Hossad was a Killercraft pilot during the Race Invasion of Tosev 3. He was Teerts' wingman that participated in the nuclear bombing of Munich. Following the bombing, Hossad was in awe of the ensuing nuclear explosion. Ianxx (TtB) Ianxx was an officer stationed in Shanghai. Innoss Jisrin Jussop (HB) Jussop was a tour guide for the American delegation to Preffilo. He was liked by Jonathan Yeager more than Jussop's counterpart Trir, as he didn't seem to take questions as personal affronts. He even managed to give a tour of the mausoleum where urns holding the ashes of eons' worth of past Emperors were on display as his government had made that arrangement. He tried his best in removing haranguing Race reporters from harassing the delegation. Kahanass (SC) Kahanass was a Race radar-operator at the air force base between China and Monterrey. He was one of Penny Summers' best ginger-customers. While he was surprised to meet Penny and Rance Auerbach when they visited Mexico in 1963, he was nonetheless pleased to see her and her product. However, no sooner had they closed the deal than Race anti-ginger operatives appeared and arrested all three. Auerbach suspected that the Race had been watching Kahanass for some time, not that it mattered.Second Contact, pgs. 367-369, PB. Kassnass (TtB) Kassnass was a unit commander in France. He give a debriefing during an operation meeting, which was attended by Ussmak and many newcomers, regarding on their planned assault on Belfort and warning them on the Wehrmacht and their tanks stationed there. He advised to using their own advantage. Keffesh (A) Keffesh was a ginger-smuggler operating in the South Pacific until the Race-German War of 1965 disrupted his business.Aftershocks, pgs. 35-36. Following the war, he set up his operation in Marseille as a "Business Administrator" where he became associated with Pierre Dutourd.Ibid. He advised Pierre's sister Monique against eating her grown food due to the likelihood it was radioactively contaminated. Keffesh later helped secure Monique's release from the French authorities by bribing the diplomat Felless, who was Monique's previous associate.Ibid., pgs. 140-143. Keffesh and Pierre Dutourd were captured by Race authorities in a moment of carelessness, after Keffesh was followed to Dutourd's tent in a refugee camp. Both declined to implicate Monique.Ibid., pgs. 379-380. Kralk (HB) Professor Kralk was a female physicist who wrote a memorandum criticizing the "Tosevites'" discovery of faster than light travel, stating the creators to be frauds and the concepts for FTL to be impossible. This was despite the grounding evidences regarding FTL that were transmitted from Tosev 3 to Home. Pesskrag had regarded Kralk as a sound female when she was younger but sadly reflected her as being "ossified." Krentel (ItB) Krentel (d. 1942) was Ussmak's Landcruiser commander in the Race's Conquest Fleet, stationed in the Soviet Union. Krentel was highly arrogant and authoritative, but not particularly competent. Ussmak secretly disliked Krentel, but publicly respected his commanding officer as required by the Race's hierarchical system.In the Balance, pgs. 143-148, PB. Krentel was killed during a joint German-Soviet raid in the ruins of two downed fleetships. He was unable to escape his Landcruiser before it exploded.Ibid., pgs. 273-274. Kssott (HB) '''Kssott' was a member of the Imperial Office of Scientific Management. He learned about Ttomalss sending a data pack containing Tosevite technological advancement retrieved from Tosev 3 to Pesskrag and later angrily reprimanded Ttomalss for distributing "confidential" information. Ttomalss argued that the Imperial Office of Scientific Management should not have withheld the data in the first place and their lack of response to the information. Despite Ttomalss' argument for the necessity for the survival of their species, Kssott saw this as unimportant.Homeward Bound, pg. 156. Mozzten (ItB) Mozzten was shiplord whose ship was based in the United States. During a conference with Atvar, Mozzten was one of the shiplords who informed Atvar about the ginger consumption among his soldiers. Atvar's initial response was to simply order Mozzten and the other shiplords to forbid the use of ginger. This eventually proved impossible.In the Balance, pg. 313-314. Msseff Mzepps Nikeaa Nivvek Nossat Optician (HB) An optician of the Race met Jonathan Yeager in a park in Sitneff one morning. He had a genial conversation with Yeager, discussing astronomy, telling lawyer jokes, and asking about Telerep, an old friend of the optician's who served in the Conquest Fleet from whom the optician had never heard since the fleet left. In fact Telerep, whom Yeager did not know, had been killed in the Soviet Union very shortly after the fleet's landing, and before Yeager's birth.Homeward Bound, pgs. 249-250. Orssev (AS) Orssev was the new Regional Subadministrator of Poland and the replacement of Bunim, who was killed in the Race-German War of 1965. Like many of the colonialists of the Colonization Fleet, she was very inexperience and was not very bright. When she learned about Poland's cold weather climate from Nesseref, she saw herself "being used with undeserved cruelty" and then immediately issued a protest to Fleetlord Reffet in an attempt to escape her task. Oteisho (AS) Oteisho was an underofficer who helped Mordechai Anielewicz in rescuing his family from Gustav Kluge. Oyyag Pellakrenk (HB) Pellakrenk was a Rabotev shuttle pilot living on Home. When the American FTL starship Commodore Perry arrived in the Tau Ceti system in 2031, Pellakrenk was assigned the task of ferrying Sam Yeager and his diplomatic mission from Sitneff to the vessel. Like his fellow Rabotev Raatiil, who had transported the diplomats to Sitneff from their original starship, the Admiral Peary, Pellakrenk was chosen partly because, as a Rabotev, he could not be influenced by any ginger the Tosevites might have as a member of the Race could be.Homeward Bound, pgs. 55-553, PB. Ppevel Ppurrin (AS) Ppurrin was a female of the Colonization Fleet. She was friends with Waxxa and eventually they both became addicted to ginger and entered a long term intimate relationship. They eventually became one of the first of their species to have an exclusive mating arrangement. Raatiil (HB) Raatiil was a Rabotev shuttlecraft pilot living on Home. He spoke English. He was chosen by the 37th Emperor Risson's government to transport Sam Yeager and his diplomatic mission from the Admiral Peary to Sitneff, partly because as a Rabotev he was not susceptible to the narcotic effects of ginger. Raatiil saw himself as a full citizen of the Empire, and nothing but. He did not feel any resentment toward members of the Race for conquering his people in Rabotev 2's ancient history.Homeward Bound, pgs. 79-85. Relek (ItB) Relek was shiplord of the 16th Emperor Osjess during the Race Invasion of Tosev 3. Relek commanded Race forces in China. During a meeting between the shiplords and Atvar, Relek was the first shiplord to report to Atvar about the ginger consumption among his forces in China, which rendered a fair number of the Race soldiers "unfit" for duty. In response, Atvar simply ordered Relek and other shiplords to forbid the use of ginger. This proved an impossiblity within a short time.In the Balance, pg. 313, PB. Rokois (UtB) Rokois was Pshing's subordinate during the Race's campaign to conquer Tosev 3. Rokois substituted for Pshing's as Atvar's adjutant during the Emperor's Hatching Day in 1943. He reported to Atvar aboard the 127th Emperor Hetto about a terrorist bombing attack in Peking, China, killed several administrators and soldiers. Rokois also informed Atvar that the attack came with a demand from Liu Han the return of her daughter Liu Mei. Atvar intially tried to disregarded Liu Han's demands, but ultimately ordered the child's return to her mother.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 489-491. Rolvar (ItB) Rolvar was a killercraft pilot with the Race's Conquest Fleet on Tosev 3.In the Balance, pgs. 29-31. He was a member of Teerts's squadron, and flew with Teerts's successor, Gefron. Rolvar flew a combat mission against Ploesti, Romania designed to deny Germany a fuel source.Ibid., pgs. 477-482. Saltta Selana (AS) Selana was a physician who specialized in skin fungi (dermatomycosis). She was flown by Nesseref to China, where fungal diseases were becoming a serious problem for the Race. Selana theorized that China's dependency on animal excrement used as manure and fuel, and sometime building material, caused the large fungal infestations combined with the country's nonexistent sanitation. This reminded her of the unsanitary conditions of the primitive era in the Race's ancient history, though lesser in comparison to China due to it having a greater abundance of water that created a more unsanitary situation. Given the circumstances, Selana stated that the Race were forced to live near such appalling conditions "because the natives do so" and created more difficulties for the Race. Sherran (TtB) Sherran was the first male of the Race to circumnavigate Home. Ussmak compared himself and his landcruiser mates to Sherran's band as they journeyed over the uncharted surface of Tosev 3.Tilting the Balance, pg. 525. Shonar Shpaaka (AS) Shpaaka was one of the leading physicians at the Russie Medical College. He was a colleague of Moishe and Reuven Russie. He sought help from the Russies concerning Ppurrin and Waxxa, a female and male from the Colonization Fleet, who became intimately attracted to each other and were seeking an exclusive mating arrangement. This Shpaaka found too inappropriate and confusing. Shpaaka didn't want the males and females of the Race on Tosev 3 to "imitate" this kind of mating and knew that the consequences would be that these pairs would be treated as outright pariahs by their species back on Home. Shpaaka dreadfully emphasized that the Spirits of Emperors Past would likely turn their backs on Tosev 3 as a result. Shpaaka was somewhat calmed when Moishe and Reuven suggested having the couple emigrate to the not-empires such as the United States where they could legally marry. Skoob Ssamraff Sserep Ssofeg (ItB) Ssofeg was a Race infantrymale. Part of his duties included guarding Chinese apothecary Yi Min. He was the first of his species to become addicted to ginger.In the Balance, pgs. 112-114, pb. Eventually Ssofeg began exchanging Race technology and other assets to Yi Min for ginger, and ultimately spread the news about the ginger to his colleagues.Ibid., pgs. 286-288. Sstravo (HB) Sstravo was an elderly male of the Race who owned and operated a bookstore in Sitneff. When Sam Yeager visited Home as the United States ambassador, he visited Sstravo's store and asked for older books which had not been brought to Tosev 3 aboard the Conquest or Colonization Fleets. Sstravo recommended that Yeager read the literary classic Gone With the Wind.Homeward Bound, pgs. 125-126, PB. Starraf Strukss Svallah Telerep (Itb) Telerep (d. 1942) was a male of the Race who served in the Conquest Fleet which attempted to conquer Tosev 3. He was a landcruiser gunner who served with Ussmak.In the Balance, pgs. 53-54. Both initially served under Votal, whom they respected. When Votal was killed,Ibid., pg. 54. Ussmak and Telerep served under the less competent Krentel.Ibid., pgs. 143-148. While both hated Krental, Telerep was very good at carrying out even the most ridiculous order with professionalism, a feat that impressed Ussmak, who'd heard the vitriol Telerep had aimed at Krentel behind his back.Ibid., pg. 146. Telerep was killed in the Soviet Union a few months after Votal.Ibid., pg. 148. Before leaving Home, Telerep had been friends with a young male who went on to become an optician. When the Admiral Peary visited Home in 2031, this optician (now decades older) met Jonathan Yeager in a park and asked Yeager if he knew Telerep or had any information on his fate - the optician had never heard. Yeager responded that he did not, given that he was born after Telerep's death.Homeward Bound, pg. 230. Tsaisanx (AS, HB) Tsaisanx represented the Race's consul in Los Angeles and had been a veteran of the Race's Conquest Fleet during the invasion of Tosev 3. He learned of Straha living in the city from the males and females of the city's Race expatriates. When Straha came to the consulate, Tsaisanx did not expected him. He was provided by Straha written evidence that proved the United States government's role in the 1962 nuclear attack on the Colonization Fleet. He transmitted the evidence to Cairo which was subsequently sent to Atvar. As of 2031, Tsaisanx still remained consul. He soon learned of Sam Yeager's strained relationship with the United States government and attempted to convince Yeager to betray state secrets to him; Yeager refused, much to Tsaisanx's dismay. Tvenkel (TtB) Tvenkel was a landcruiser gunner of the Race's Conquest Fleet during the invasion of Tosev 3. He served under Hessef in Spain.Tilting the Balance, pg. 29. After Spain was subdued, Hessef and his gunner, Tvenkel, were transferred to Besançon, France. Thanks to the boredom of down-time between combat, Hessef and Tvenkel both became ginger-tasters.Ibid., pg. 31. In 1943, Ussmak was assigned to drive Hessef's landcruiser. Ussmak had also developed a ginger-addiction prior to arriving in France.Ibid. Hessef and Tvenkel tended to taste before combat. Consequently, they were prone to being cocky and reckless when they entered a battle.Ibid, see, e.g., pg. 104-106. Ussmak refrained. He grew frustrated with how incompetent Hessef was under the influence.See, e.g., pg. 303. After ginger-tasting led to a near-disaster, Ussmak informed intelligence officer Drefsab, of Hessef and Tvenkel's ginger tasting.Ibid., pg. 307. Tvenkel was relieved from duty and arrested.Ibid. pg. 308. Ummfac Uotat Vesstil (UtB) Vesstil was a shuttlecraft pilot assigned to the 206th Emperor Yower of the Race's Conquest Fleet on Tosev 3. In 1944, his shiplord, Straha, ordered him to pilot a shuttle to the 29th Emperor Jevon outside St. Louis, Missouri so Straha could consult with Shiplord Horrep of that vessel. Straha ordered Vesstil to put the shuttle down behind American lines, and both Straha and Vesstil defected to the United States. However, Vesstil was not considered a traitor by the Race, even after he shared his considerable knowledge of rocket technology with Robert Goddard and other prominent American rocket scientists, because he was following the orders of his duly-constituted superior.Upsetting the Balance, pgs. 336-340. Votal (ItB) Votal (d. 1942) was a landcruiser commander. Ussmak served as his driver, and Telerep as his gunner.In the Balance, pg. 52, PB.. Early in the invasion of Tosev 3, Votal was killed by sniper fire in the Soviet Union when he stuck his head out of the cupola to get a good view of the terrain.Ibid., pg. 54. While the act might have appeared careless, it was common practice for Race Landcruiser commanders to stick their heads out of the cruiser, as it had been millenia since the Race encountered a people who could employ sniper tactics. Ussmak and Telerep quickly avenged Votal.Ibid., pg. 55. Wakonafula (HB) Wakonafula was a Hallessi citizen of the Race's empire of unknown profession. He lived in Sitneff on Home; his ancestors emigrated to the planet from Halless 1 to study in Home's universities, which were superior to Halless 1's. In 2031, he met Jonathan and Karen Yeager and Tom and Linda de la Rosa in that city. He identified himself as a citizen of the Empire and believed that Hisstan the Conqueror's Conquest Fleet had greatly improved quality of life for his people. Karen Yeager suspected he may have been a plant, that the Race may have arranged his apparently random meeting with the American diplomats to convince them that Hallessi were more content citizens of the Empire than they really were.Homeward Bound pgs 174-176, PB. Waxxa (AS) Waxxa was a male of the Colonization Fleet. He was friends with Ppurrin and eventually they both became addicted to ginger and entered a long term intimate relationship. They eventually become one of the first of their species to have an exclusive mating arrangement. Wuppah Xarol Yarssev (AS) Yarssev was a soldier assigned under Gorppet in Peenemunde following the end of the Race-German War of 1965. He and Gorppet talked about Germany's technology advancement and Gorppet's suspicions about Germany's sudden disarmament. Yendiss (HB) Yendiss was the Emperor's chief scientific adviser. She was reached out by Atvar's proposal for a hypothetical drug that could control the sexual patterns of "Tosevites". When learning the ideas behind this proposed drug which he hypothesized would make the Tostevites more like the Race by reducing some acute sociological strains, Yendiss pointed out the huge expense for this kind of research. Atvar argued that making it would be cheaper than not making it. Yendiss did not accept Atvar's proposal, though it would take time for her to look over the costs and benefits behind it much to Atvar's consternation. Yower Zeshpass (AS) Zeshpass was Straha's interrogator following his return from exile in the United States. She was naive about Tosevites and didn't fully grasped the dangers about them even after the Race-German War of 1965. However, she was by no mean foolish about matters that had to do with the Race. Zeshpass and Straha came to mutual loathing for each other. References *Non-Human *Worldwar Non-Human